The Advanced Encryption Standard (AES) is a standard encryption method of the United States of America and is implemented in various fields. Various researches are being carried out related to the downsizing (i.e. reducing the circuit size of hardware) of the circuits that perform AES (called “AES arithmetic circuits”).
However, the conventional technique may be insufficient for downsizing.